


A Series Of Drabbles Based Off Vines

by Sparklypuppy05



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Vines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparklypuppy05/pseuds/Sparklypuppy05
Summary: The title says it all, people.





	A Series Of Drabbles Based Off Vines

Rose paused for a second, listening out. She had been waiting in the TARDIS console room for the Doctor for a while now, but she could just hear him ranting and raving from down the corridor. This was abnormal for him, to say the least. She paused as he walked in, talking to seemingly nobody, and apparently, he was very, very, very angry.

"I am disgusted, I am revolted," The Doctor ranted, storming into the console room.

"What's going on?" Rose asked, tilting her head to one side.

"I dedicate my entire life to our lord and saviour Jesus Christ, and THIS is the thanks I get!?" The Doctor cried, starting to back into what looked like a washing machine that was situated beneath the TARDIS console.

"Doctor, you aren't religious!" Rose exclaimed. The Doctor continued to rant, finishing tucking himself away into the washing machine. Finally, Rose sighed, leaving the console room to go and have a nap. It sounded like they weren't going to have another adventure together for at least a little while. Or until the Doctor had figured out how to get out of that washing machine - Rose certainly wasn't going to help him figure _that_ out! Ugh.


End file.
